


Kyo's Surprise

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: Literature, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Yaoi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay...this is my first DieXKyo one-shot...I hope I did them justice...</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://edwardsgal411.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...this is my first DieXKyo one-shot...I hope I did them justice...
> 
> Inspired by [](http://edwardsgal411.deviantart.com/)

Die watched the short blonde vocalist cut his chest once again. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember if he had brought enough medical supplies since he had somehow become the mans nurse. Honestly, he was going to go broke taking care of the other.

Kyo screamed the last of the lyrics of the song before dropping his mic and stumbling offstage. He grabbed a bottle of water and fell on the couch, dropping his knife. Kyo watched, half dazed, as his band put up their belongings. He had no idea which one was treating him since he always passed out before hand, but he was determined to find out who.

Die sat down flexing his hands as he waited for the other members of Dir En Grey to leave. As far as they were concerned, the medics took care of Kyo, not knowing they had long ago given up on him. Die was determined to keep it that way. It was his secret, his heaven.

Shinya grabbed his coat. "Hey Die...we're gonna go get drinks. Coming?"

Die shook his head. "Not tonight..."

Shinya looked over at Kyo. "Can you get him back on the bus when the medics are done?" he asked thinking the vocalist had passed out.

"Don't I always?"

Shinya chuckled. "Yeah...later..."

Kyo listened carefully, waiting for the medics, but he didn't hear any come. _What the hell?! Where the fuck are the medics!?_ The longer Kyo listened, the fewer sounds he heard. He had no idea how long he'd been faking unconciousness when he heard someone approach.

Die waited till everyone was gone before going to the couch. "Time to go..." Die whispered picking up the vocalist and making his way to the bus. "The bus is ours again..."

Kyo listened to their driver leave. Apparently this had become a routine between the men. _What the hell are you doing Die?_ He never thought their guitarist would be the one carrying him around.

Die laid Kyo carefully on the couch of their bus before grabbing his things and kneeling next to him, he began washing the wounds before bandaging them. "Kyo...what am I to do with you?" He brushed Kyo's bangs out of his face caressing him. He trailed his fingers down til he reached the fastens on his pants. "My beautiful Kyo..."

Kyo felt his pants and boxers being tugged off and resisted the urge to beat the shit out of his guitarist. After all, he was supposed to be asleep and honestly, he was getting a little curious.

Die started kissing up Kyo's legs, working his way to the place he had become addicted too. "You'll never know how much I want you...mmm...you're always so hard after concerts..." Die traced his fingers along Kyo's cock. "All mine..." Die murmured before sliding his mouth over him.

Kyo couldn't believe it. Not only was the ever introverted Die taking care of his wounds, he was apparently indulging his own fixation as well. Kyo shifted to push himself up and beat the shit out of Die only to freeze when Die deepthroated him. _Holy fuck! Damn he's good...well it's better than masturbating. Couldn't hurt to let him finish..._

Die got lost in his actions, dying to taste more, to have more of the other. _Well he's unconcious. He'd never know...I could have him just once..._ Deciding it was safe to go a bit further, he unhooked his own pants and pulled away.

 _What the hell are you doing Die?!_ Kyo growled in his head. He had been enjoying it.

"Just once...no one will know..." Die murmured.

Kyo let himself be rolled over. _He's not...he wouldn't!_

"Forgive me Kyo..." Die said before spreading Kyo's legs and slamming in, moaning softly. "God...so tight..." he groaned adjusting to move easier.

Kyo's mind froze when Die entered him. _He's...oh God...Die's raping an unconcious man! Die's a fucking rapist!_ Kyo got turned on the more Die took advantage of him, unable to supress the moans. _Damn, he's big...mmm...and he REALLY knows how to use it..._

Die groaned as he slammed into the smaller mans body. "God...you really are a masochist...FUCK...you feel so good!"

Kyo moaned out again, restraining from moving to much. He really didn't want the rape to end yet. _Now if I can get him to rape me after every concert!_ Kyo grunted as Die got rougher and realized the guitarist was actually gonna get him off.

Die scratched down Kyo's back. "God...wish I could hurt you...but you'd know...you'd find out.."

Kyo grunted. _I'm so having him again!_ Kyo thought as his body gave out to his release.

Die slammed in harder as he gave in, releasing into Kyo. Gasping for air, he collapsed onto the blonde. "If only I could have you..."

"Then you better fucking do what you wanted and hurt me..." Kyo mumbled.

Die's eyes widened as he scrambled off the vocalist. "Kyo...you were...how long were you awake?" Die asked slightly paniced.

Kyo chuckled. "I managed not to pass out today..."

"You mean...all of it! You heard everything!"

Kyo pushed himself up. "Yep...when'd you start molesting me in my sleep?"

Die looked away guiltily. "A while ago..."

Kyo lounged on the couch looking the other over. "You're pretty hot after you rape someone..."

"It wasn't rape...you knew what I was doing..."

Kyo chuckled. "But you didn't know that...so you did rape me." Kyo crawled onto him. "I can't wait til you rape me again...hopefully you won't hold back..."

Die smirked at Kyo's offer. "Oh...I won't. I'll mark you up really good..."

"Perfect..." Kyo murmured. "So when will it be?"

Die wrapped an arm around him. "That's for me to know..."

"Mmm...I like surprises..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...this is my rewrite...didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted...but yeah...

Die watched the short blonde vocalist cut his chest once again. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember if he had brought enough medical supplies since he had somehow become the mans nurse. Honestly, he was going to go broke taking care of the other.

Kyo screamed the last of the lyrics of the song before dropping his mic and stumbling offstage. He grabbed a bottle of water and fell on the couch, dropping his knife. Kyo watched, half dazed, as his band put up their belongings. He had no idea which one was treating him since he always passed out before hand, but he was determined to find out who.

Die sat down flexing his hands as he waited for the other members of Dir En Grey to leave. As far as they were concerned, the medics took care of Kyo, not knowing they had long ago given up on him. Die was determined to keep it that way. It was his secret, his heaven.

Shinya grabbed his coat. "Hey Die...we're gonna go get drinks. Coming?"

Die shook his head. "Not tonight..."

Shinya looked over at Kyo. "Can you get him back on the bus when the medics are done?" he asked thinking the vocalist had passed out.

"Don't I always?"

Shinya chuckled. "Yeah...later..."

Kyo listened carefully, waiting for the medics, but he didn't hear any come. _What the hell?! Where the fuck are the medics!?_ The longer Kyo listened, the fewer sounds he heard. He had no idea how long he'd been faking unconciousness when he heard someone approach.

Die waited till everyone was gone before going to the couch. "Time to go..." Die whispered picking up the vocalist and making his way to the bus. "The bus is ours again..."

Kyo listened to their driver leave. Apparently this had become a routine between the men. _What the hell are you doing Die?_ He never thought their guitarist would be the one carrying him around.

Die laid Kyo carefully on the couch of their bus before grabbing his things and kneeling next to him, he began washing the wounds before bandaging them. "Kyo...what am I to do with you?" He brushed Kyo's bangs out of his face caressing him. He trailed his fingers down til he reached the fastens on his pants. "My beautiful Kyo..."

Kyo felt his pants and boxers being tugged off and resisted the urge to beat the shit out of his guitarist. After all, he was supposed to be asleep and honestly, he was getting a little curious.

Die started kissing up Kyo's legs, working his way to the place he had become addicted too. "You'll never know how much I want you...mmm...you're always so hard after concerts..." Die traced his fingers along Kyo's cock. "All mine..." Die murmured before sliding his mouth over him.

Kyo couldn't believe it. Not only was the ever introverted Die taking care of his wounds, he was apparently indulging his own fixation as well. Kyo shifted to push himself up and beat the shit out of Die only to freeze when Die deepthroated him. _Holy fuck! Damn he's good...well it's better than masturbating. Couldn't hurt to let him finish..._

Die got lost in his actions, dying to taste more, to have more of the other. _Well he's unconcious. He'd never know...I could have him just once..._ Deciding it was safe to go a bit further, he unhooked his own pants and pulled away.

 _What the hell are you doing Die?!_ Kyo growled in his head. He had been enjoying it.

"Just once...no one will know..." Die murmured.

Kyo let himself be rolled over. _He's not...he wouldn't!_

"Forgive me Kyo..." Die said before spreading Kyo's legs and slamming in, moaning softly. "God...so tight..." he groaned adjusting to move easier.

Kyo's mind froze when Die entered him. _He's...oh God...Die's raping an unconcious man! Die's a fucking rapist!_ Kyo got turned on the more Die took advantage of him, unable to supress the moans. _Damn, he's big...mmm...and he REALLY knows how to use it..._

Die groaned as he slammed into the smaller mans body. "God...you really are a masochist...FUCK...you feel so good!"

Kyo moaned out again, restraining from moving to much. He really didn't want the rape to end yet. _Now if I can get him to rape me after every concert!_ Kyo grunted as Die got rougher and realized the guitarist was actually gonna get him off.

Die scratched down Kyo's back. "God...wish I could hurt you...but you'd know...you'd find out.."

Kyo grunted. _I'm so having him again!_ Kyo thought as his body gave out to his release.

Die slammed in harder as he gave in, releasing into Kyo. Gasping for air, he collapsed onto the blonde. "If only I could have you..."

"Then you better fucking do what you wanted and hurt me..." Kyo mumbled.

Die's eyes widened as he scrambled off the vocalist. "Kyo...you were...how long were you awake?" Die asked slightly paniced.

Kyo chuckled. "I managed not to pass out today..."

"You mean...all of it! You heard everything!"

Kyo pushed himself up. "Yep...when'd you start molesting me in my sleep?"

Die looked away guiltily. "A while ago..."

Kyo lounged on the couch looking the other over. "You're pretty hot after you rape someone..."

"It wasn't rape...you knew what I was doing..."

Kyo chuckled. "But you didn't know that...so you did rape me." Kyo crawled onto him. "I can't wait til you rape me again...hopefully you won't hold back..."

Die smirked at Kyo's offer. "Oh...I won't. I'll mark you up really good..."

"Perfect..." Kyo murmured. "So when will it be?"

Die wrapped an arm around him. "That's for me to know..."

"Mmm...I like surprises..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: the photo is not mine. the members of dir en grey belong to themselves...at least til i'm rich enough to buy kyo
> 
> final chapter!!!

Kyo sat quietly on the couch in the studio. He'd been there for several hours now. To anyone else, it would be unusual. After all, Kyo was far from the post punctual man alive. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been on time, let alone early. He just couldn't be at home anymore.

Leaning back, the short vocalist shoved his hand through his hair. After Die's visit on Christmas Eve, the red head had been over several times to sate both their needs. Kyo had found himself quickly addicted to the guitarists touch, his taste...most everything. It was unavoidable considering. He and Die and found a balance. They'd meet up a few times a week for a night...or day of fun. Then they'd go back to their respective lives. It worked for them. Kyo was no longer distracted and antsy. Die got as much of Kyo as he wanted. It was a win win...until Die had stopped coming over once more and Kyo found himself sexually frustrated and craving Die's touch again.

Shifting his weight to the left, Kyo let his body fall onto the leather cushions releasing a groan. He was tired of waiting for the other to start seeing him again. If he was honest, he'd admit he missed him. But this is Kyo...and some things he just wouldn't do, no matter how dire the situation felt. It was just out of the question.

Die was no better than the vocalist. He didn't know _why_ he stopped going over. What he did know was he was horny and tired and he couldn't sleep anymore without the small body pressed against him. The warmth of the other had become his nightly sedative, lulling him into peaceful sleep. It seemed without that warmth...that body, he couldn't sleep...at all.

Die parked his car grumbling to himself. He'd finally reached his limit. He hadn't been able to take another night of sitting at home staring at his ceiling. Instead, he'd driven himself to the studio in hopes of someone distracting him. A bandmate or at least someone in the company off to an early start. Anything! So he parked his car in his lot. Grabbing his guitar from the backseat he got out. Locking up quickly, he headed into the building in search of his distraction.

Die made his way through the halls towards the Dir en Grey studio. It was still early there were few people there to distract him, much to his chagrin. Every once in a while he'd see a janitor finishing their night shift or a fellow musician getting an early start. He greeted them each politely before continuing on his way, each providing a brief distraction from his thoughts of Kyo. But it didn't last. When he finally opened the studio door, there on the couch lay the very man he was trying to get out of his thoughts.

Hearing the door open, Kyo turned slightly expecting to see Kaoru. Instead there stood Die. Eyes narrowing, he pushed himself up glaring at the lanky man. "You ass!! What the hell? Why haven't you been over?!"

 _Well this isn't good..._ thought Die. Sighing, he set down his guitar. This was not what he needed...not now. "Eto...h-hey Kyo. You're here early. Everything okay?"

Kyo blinked staring at the taller man. Was he serious?! Was he [i]really[/i] going to act as if nothing at all was different? "...everything...okay? Everything? Okay?" he growled, his voice rising with each word. "What the fuck do you think?! Why the hell haven't you come over?!" Just as quickly as he he'd started yelling, his anger had diffused to childish fear. "Did I do something? You're not mad at me...are you?" Kyo's gaze fell to the floor looking much like a child that got kicked in the gut.

Die sighed again pushing the studio door closed leaning against it, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You didn't do anything Kyo. I'm not mad at you either."

"Then why won't you come over anymore? I'm horny as hell and there's no one to fix it. You can't just [i]stop[/i]. I'll beat the crap out of you first. Besides...you promised. You promised to hurt me."

"I don't always want to hurt you Kyo! You do that enough to yourself! I don't want to beat the crap out of you every time I want a taste!" Die shouted. Closing his eyes, he banged his head back against the door. This was exactly what he'd been avoiding.

"Well...it's not like you have to every time..." Kyo lifted his line of sight from the floor to look over the familiar form in front of him. "I mean...I can try it without the pain once in a while. but you can't just cut me off for no reason."

Die raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected Kyo to offer that. "Really now? And why can't I end it?" Die asked unable to keep from smirking.

Kyo scowled a little. That was not something he wanted to discuss. He was barely able to say it to himself in his own head. 

"Tell me Kyo. You tell me and I'll take care of you right now. That's all it'll take. Tell me right now why I can't end this."

Grumbling to himself, Kyo shoved his hands in his pockets. This was bad. Very bad. All he'd wanted was some rough sex with a guy that knew how to touch him. Was that so much to ask? Why did they have to get their...feelings involved?

Die pushed himself off the door and sauntered over to the tiny vocalist. He stopped right in front of him looking down at the mop of blonde hair. "Tell me. Just say the words and we'll go back."

"Fine! Cuz I don't want anyone else!" Kyo shouted annoyed, refusing to meet Die's gaze.

A deep chuckle slipped from Die's lips. He grabbed a fistful of Kyo's hair yanking the man's head back, leaning down to plant a bruising kiss on plush lips. His free arm wrapped around Kyo's waist pulling the smaller frame firmly against his own. Just the feel of the other pressed so close was enough to ease all the extra stress he'd been feeling thanks to missing sleep. A soft moan filled the room as Kyo lifted himself up to his toes, his arms winding around Die's shoulders. The kiss deepened with practiced ease. Lips parting, tongues twining together in a dance only the two of them knew. 

It wasn't long before hands were roaming. Die's hands slid under Kyo's shirts scratching and kneading at the muscular back under his fingers. Kyo tugged at Die's hair and shirt. He wanted to feel skin. He wanted to be sated...to be filled by the man kissing him senseless. But the clothes were in the way. But he was unwilling to break the kiss to shed Die's shirt. It was a maddening conundrum and all he could do to keep his mind from yelling at him was to press against him harder. Thankfully Die seemed to understand what was on his mind since the red haired man broke the kiss for him. 

The two panted heavily as they tore at each others clothes, pent up lust and desire bubbling just under the surface. Shirts were yanked off with little regard to the other body. They were thrown off into the room. Kyo was certain he'd heard a faint clang of one of the shirts landing on the cymbal of Shinya's drumset. But just as he went to look, Die's mouth was on his own again and it was forgotten. 

Die gripped Kyo's hips pushing against him, guiding the vocalist down onto the couch. Kyo shifted around under him finding a comfortable position. Their hands quickly found the hooks to each others pants, both of them fighting to divest each other the last of their clothes, unwilling to break the heated kiss between them to do so. 

"H-hurry up~" Kyo growled out in gasps in the kiss. He was eager, dying to feel the other in and around him. Just to prove his point, he jerked on the edge of Die's pants forcing the others hips into his own. 

Die moaned faintly. Pulling away from Kyo, he shoved his pants down around his ankles kicking them off before he yanked the blondes off throwing them aside. He didn't have the patience for prep or even seduction. It'd been to long without the others touch and neither of them wanted to wait. So Die forced Kyo's legs apart. Slipping between them, he lined himself up with Kyo's entrance and pressed into him hard. The resulting scream was short, catching in Kyo's throat; filled with pain but laced in pleasure that Die easily recognized. It was a sound he'd come to love.

Kyo arched up off the couch, his breath catching. He honestly couldn't handle it. The feel of the others cock buried deep inside him. The burning of his rear at being stretched so forcefully. It was bliss. Ecstasy. All he could think to do was to rock his hips hard taking the other further into himself. 

In what seemed like no time at all, the room filled with moans and gasps, their bodies humming in pleasure as Die thrust in and out of Kyo's body. The air around them heated, the scent of sex steadily filling the small room. Die braced his hands. One on the couch, the other pulled up Kyo's leg hooking it over his shoulder. Every gasp and quiver from the small man beneath him only proving to push him further to the edge. He'd never had a lover that was so perfect. The way Kyo's entrance clutched at his erection each time he plunged into him. The way Kyo would claw at his arms and shoulders, red welts covering his skin. Each moan like a drug going straight from his ears to his cock.

The two of them lost themselves in their world of orgasmic pleasure. The room filled with the sounds of their efforts. Neither was sure how long they were at it, to busy working out weeks of sexual tension. Every move they made designed to bring the other closer to the oblivion they both sought after. Their bodies glistened with a sheen of sweat from the exertion, muscles taunt with strain. Their cries mingled together, reverberating in the small room as they both came, Die collapsing on the smaller body.

They lay there, limbs tangled, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath. It was then that Kyo noticed one very important fact. The door to the studio was no long closed. In fact...he was wide open...with their band mates standing there staring at the pair of them. Tapping Die's back, he roused the tired red head enough for the other to see what he saw. The shocked faces of their friends and coworkers making the entire thing rather awkward. 

Die laid his head back down on Kyo's shoulder, his body shaking a little as laughter bubbled out of him. In moments, he was laughing hard, his face red. At Die's laughter, Kyo started laughing as well as their friends stared unable to look away. 

Some secrets just can't be kept.


End file.
